


Midnight Sun

by mOstly_bangtan



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Heuningkai, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Beta Beomgyu, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kaihyun, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Taehyun, Omega Verse, Rutting, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifting, Smut, Some Stray Kids members make a cameo, Yeonbin, alpha soobin, heat - Freeform, mate, namjin - Freeform, omega yeonjun, slick, taekook, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOstly_bangtan/pseuds/mOstly_bangtan
Summary: Yeonjun and his parents have been spending his entire life hoping for the day he presents as an alpha. However, when he presents late as an omega at school, his greatly disappointed parents are quick to hand him over to the furthest government lab, who have been in search for the extremely rare male omega to run tests and experiments. Only seven months pass when he is finally saved by a rouge pack of freedom fighters and omegan rights activists, and only then does he meet the future love of his life, Choi Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/OC, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok/OC, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 26
Kudos: 229





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Yeonjun has been waiting for became the day he wishes he was never born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains omega heat, masterbation, self loathing, mentions of non-con/rape and bigoted behavior.

It was the middle of autumn, Yeonjun’s admittedly favorite season. It’s colors were warm, a great contrast to the cool season itself. Something about it felt so nostalgic and bitter sweet. There was no absolute reason for this odd feeling, but he embraced it, welcoming the cool season with open arms.

He sighed, kicking a nearby pebble as the door to his best friends house swings open and slams shut. He lifted his head and greeted the beta with a warm smile. The silver haired boy returned the gesture, as they did every morning before heading off to school.

“Good morning, Boemmie.” He said sweetly.

“Morning Yeonjunie-hyung.” Beomgyu replied, skipping to Yeonjun’s side before they departed. As always, Yeonjun linked his arm with the younger and leaned into his side. Actually, this was a recently developed habit, but it started and continued as if they had done this everyday. He liked Boemgyu’s warmth and scent, which he had associated with a trustworthy friend.

Lemongrass and cotton.

“Ready for today, Hyung?” The younger beamed. Yeonjun sucked his lower lip between his teeth as his brows dipped into a shallow frown.

“Not really. In fact I’ve been on edge lately.” He said. Beomgyu tilted his head like the innocent pup that he was.

“Why?”

“Because I haven’t presented yet and I was suppose to have done that two years ago. I could present any day now at any given moment and it’s giving me anxiety.” Beomgyu patted the older males arm as he thought on what Yeonjun said.

“That is pretty scary, huh? I guess for now you just have to be hyper self vigilante and pray that you present at home. And if you do present at school, just go to the bathroom and text me, I’ll be there to help you with whatever you need.” Yeonjun smiled, but he still tightened his grip on Beomgyu’s arm anxiously.

“Yeah but, I’m just scared that if I do present, I won’t be an alpha.”

“Well alpha or not, you’ll still have me as your best friend.” Beomgyu reassured. Yeonjun smiled, though still unsettled of what his parents would think if he wasn’t an alpha. So, he dove his face into his friends neck, pressing his nose into his scent gland and releasing his neutral scent to calm his nerves.

“Yah! Stop scenting me, that tickles!” He cried out, wiggling and giggling in his grasp. Yeonjun giggled and playfully continued to hold on and scent the beta to his hearts desire. They finally reached their school when Yeonjun decided to let go of Beomgyu, now saturated in the betas fresh scent.

“There. Now if I do present, my scent won’t throw anyone off.” Beomgyu just shook his head, despite the smile creeping up on his lips.

“Alright, whatever. I’ll see you at lunch Yeonjun-hyung.”

“See ya, Beommie.” Yeonjun waved and started off to his first period class.

***

Third period finally rolled around, and Yeonjun was shaking his leg anxiously, waiting for the bell to ring so he can leave and eat lunch. He was starving, and the class room was growing stuffy. He couldn’t even concentrate on the lesson. His nimble fingers spun his pencil around as he continued to tap his heel.

His hunger pain tightened and throbbed in his stomach, making him want to double over and groan. He rolled up his sleeves, suddenly feeling like he was on fire. Something was wrong, because as he looked around the room, he noticed people were shivering and huddling together, complaining that it was cold and the heater needed to be turned on. Why was he so hot?

The pain in his stomach worsened, making him believe that this wasn’t hunger pains. His whole body fell into an icy tub of mortification as something wet began oozing from his his cheeks. Something he could only identify as slick.

He’s presenting as an omega.

Before he could stay long enough for anyone to notice him go into heat, he shoved his things into his bag, shot up from his desk and left the classroom. He ignored the strange looks from his classmates and the calls from his teacher and ran to the nearest bathroom. He wasn’t even half way there when he felt his legs wanting to give out.

He shoved his way into the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls, feeling the need to shove his hand down the front of his pants to relieve the stomach pains. Ignoring the urge, he fished his phone out of his back pocket and shakily texted Beomgyu.

-In the second floor bathroom, presenting as an omega. Help.- He hit send and whimpered, finally giving in to his need and slipping his hand into his pants and palming himself. He leaned against the stall door and let out a pathetic whimper. His hole was fluttering, begging for something to fill it as more slick began oozing from it. The smell of chocolate orange and ylang ylang began filling the air around him. This must be his pheromones releasing for the first time. God, why do they have to smell so good?

It wasn’t much longer until the bathroom door swung open, making Yeonjun flinch deeper into the stall.

“Hyung? You in here?” 

Beomgyu!

“Beommie?” Yeonjun whimpered, pulling his hand out of his pants to open the stall door. Immediately he stumbled out and fell into Beomgyu’s chest. Beomgyu cursed under his breath as he caught a whiff of the newly presented omegas pheromones. He lifted the older male up and let his face rest against his neck.

“Here, scent me. I don’t want any alphas catching your scent.” Yeonjun whimpered and did what he was told, nuzzling his face into the betas scent gland and felt his stomach twist in disappointment, the omega inside whimpering and wanting an alphas scent. Yeonjun’s mental voice of reason pushed that feeling down and held onto the feeling of being grateful that Beomgyu was a beta and that he was even helping him in the first place.

Beomgyu held tightly into Yeonjun, guiding him to the nurses office, remaining vigilant of anyone that may leave one of the classrooms or turn around anyone of these corners. He lucked out, as he turned and caught sight of the nurses office and hadn’t run into anyone along the way. It was a good thing too because Yeonjun started uselessly jerking his hips at nothing.

“Beommie.” He whimpered, clutching tighter on his blazer.

“Hold on, Yeonjun. We’re right there.” Just as he said that he swung the door open and drug Yeonjun through the door and shut it. The head nurse lifted her head from her desk and shot up, immediately catching the scent of omegan pheromones.

“Help him please. He’s presenting and needs to go home.” The nurse didn’t hesitate to peel the whimpering male from his friend.

“I have an emergency heat/rut room he can stay in until his parents pick him up.” She told him, guiding Yeonjun away from the beta.

“N-No, Beommie please, don’t leave me alone.” Yeonjun whimpered. Beomgyu reached over and ran his hand over his head.

“I’m sorry hyung, but I have class. I promise I’ll come over right after school and take care of you, okay?”

“Please, please.” Yeonjun chanted the word like a mantra, as if he didn’t hear the beta. Beomgyu inwardly groaned as he gave the nurse an exasperated look.

“I won’t try anything with him, I’ll just keep him company until his parents get here.” The nurse pursed her lips into a thin line and stared the boy down. Once she sensed no malice or underlying motive, she gave a curt nod and let the beta follow the two into the heat/rut room.

The nurse set the omega on the thin bed and almost immediately he started pulling at the blanket and sheets and rearranging them in random patterns. The nurse left, shutting the door and sealing off any scent or sound coming from the room as Beomgyu watched Yeonjun helplessly kneading at the blanket, looking at his work with a pout.

“There’s not enough.” He whimpered. He doubled over, clutching his stomach and let out a whine. Beomgyu quickly crawled onto the bed and pulled Yeonjuns back into his chest.

“It’s okay, Yeonjunie-hyung, just a little longer, your parents will be here soon. Just hold on.” He whispered, running one of his hands over Yeonjun’s tummy to help sooth the aches. They laid down, Yeonjun moaning helplessly and Beomgyu doing what he can to sooth Yeonjun. It got to the point where Yeonjun couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Beomgyu’s hand, trying to bring it farther down. Beomgyu quickly yanked his hand away and replaced it on his tummy.

“No, hyung, don’t do that.” Yeonjun whimpered again as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“Dads gonna hate me.” He cried, his voice slurred from his delirious mind set and raging hormones. Beomgyu frowned.

“No he’s not-” 

“You don’t understand. H-He hates omegas. He w-wanted me to be an a-alpha.” Yeonjun soon started sobbing, curling into himself and rubbing his thighs together.

“It hurts so bad Beommie. Please, make it stop.” He whimpered. Beomgyu wanted to cry, but kept his composure as he sat up, only for the door to swing open. He was hit immediately with Yeonjun’s fathers overpowering alpha scent of cedar wood and aged leather. Yeonjun whimpered again, shaking now with the scent if his father, and the anger that was slowly turning his scent even more bitter than it already was.

He strode his way over, grabbing Yeonjun by the scruff of his hoodie and pulled him off the bed. Beomgyu shot up and followed, trying to keep up and help Yeonjun walk. The omega was clearly struggling to keep up with the angry alpha, and yet the older man didn’t care.

“Back off beta, I’ve got this.”

“He needs help, he can’t walk properly on his own.” The alpha shot a look at Beomgyu that made him want to cower under his gaze, but he simply looked away and kept a supportive arm around Yeonjun’s waist as they made their way to his car. Yeonjun’s father opened the door and shoved the omega into the back seat before slamming the door shut.

“Be careful with him, he’s in a lot of pain!” The alpha began growling at the beta. This time, Beomgyu kept his gaze. He wasn’t going to let this alpha bully him.

“He’s fine.” He said, then brushed past Beomgyu and made his way to the driver seat. Once inside, he sped off, leaving an uneasy feeling in Beomgyu’s stomach as he walked back into school to finish his day.

***

Yeonjun was thrown into his room, whimpering at the impact against his hyper sensitive skin. He can feel the glares of his parents on his back as he helplessly crawled to his bed.

His nest.

“I only asked one thing from you Yeonjun. Only ONE thing I expected from you, and you can’t even do that right.” His father growled.

‘What was he talking about?’ Yeonjun asked himself. ‘I didn’t choose this.’ His door slam closed and finally, after almost thirty minutes since his heat started, he felt safe. He let his hormones take over as he began nesting in his several layers of blankets and sheets, throwing his pillows in a protective circle around himself. After admiring his work of bunched up and tangled blankets and sheets and pillows, he began to strip off his clothes, welcoming the cool air of his room against his feverish skin.

His hoodie and school uniform were saturated in sweat, and his boxers (which were currently being peeled off his legs) were saturated in slick. He flopped down and finally, after so long of self torture, he wrapped his hand around his hardened shaft and began stroking himself. Small moans and mewls tumbled from his saliva coated lips, the horrid pain in his abdomen melting away and was replaced with a building knot of pleasure.

However, it wasn’t enough. He was only half way satisfied. If he wasn’t in a hormonal haze, he would have though twice about reaching behind him and filling his fluttering hole with one of his fingers, but the moment the thought crossed his mind he reached behind him and started easing his finger past his rim. He winced slightly, not use to something filling him, but after a few strokes he eased his finger deeper until his knuckle stopped him from going deeper.

He curled his finger and brushed it against a bundle of nerves, making him arch his back and cry out in pleasure. He continued stroking himself from both front and back until the knot of pleasure pulled so tight it snapped, rocking his body with his first of many heat induced orgasims. After the jerking stopped he continued to shutter and stroke himself, now slower than before and easing himself down from his high.

He stilled his movements, his hand dropping from his cock but his finger still as deep into him as it was before, almost as if his instincts were telling him that whatever is filling him can’t leave yet. He panted helplessly, not caring about the drool that was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

After a few minutes he let his finger slide out of his hole, wincing at the small flood of slick that had pooled at his plugged entrance. Yeonjun absentmindedly began tracing the tips of his fingers across the bare skin of his stomach, waist and thighs, trying to mimic the feeling Beomgyu gave as he soothed Yeonjun’s heat pains, but it just wasn’t quite right. For now though, it would have to do as he lulled himself to sleep.

***

Three hours later and he woke up half hard and wrapped around his blankets. He was quick to bunch his blanket up between his legs and rock against the soft material, moaning and mewling again at the sensation of something other than his hand warming up his cock. 

He hugged one of his pillows, biting into it as he rocked his hips faster, keeping the fast pace until he reached his second climax. He shot cum all over his (thankfully) white comforter. He shivered and didn’t bother pulling his blanket from his legs because he could already feel need bubbling in his stomach again. The sound of his door nob turning made him shoot up into a sitting position, his blanket still wrapped around his body.

As the door opened, he caught a wiff of lemongrass and cotton, and immediately whimpered happily.

“Beommie!” He called out, watching the silver haired beta ease into his room with a duffle bag hung over his shoulder. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

“Hey Yeonjunie-hyung. How are you feeling?” He asked, making his way over and setting the duffle bag down by his bed. Yeonjun looked away only half embarrassed as he shrugged.

“Fine.” He mumbled. Beomgyu ran his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair and immediately the omega leaned into his hand and began purring. Beomgyu blinked in surprise, haven’t hearing that sound come from his hyung before. He shook it off and concluded it as an omega thing before speaking again.

“I mean do you feel better now than how you felt at school?” Yeonjun nodded, crawling up and wrapping his arms around Beomgyu and rubbed his nose and cheek against the betas scent gland, taking in the comforting smell of his close friend and instantly felt his muscles relax. His blanket slipped down and was now only covering his waist, but Beomgyu ignored that and traced his fingers soothingly against Yeonjun’s spine.

“I brought some stuff for you. Dad’s let me come home early so I can take care of you.” He said. Yeonjun pulled away, looking up at him with bright eyes and making a curious cat sound, only for Beomgyu to shake his head.

“Not like that hyung.” He mumbled, making Yeonjun pout slightly. Beomgyu reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. Before he could say anything the omega snatched it from his hand, twisted the cap off and threw it over his shoulder before guzzling the clear liquid. Never had water tasted sweeter.

“Whoa whoa, calm down hyung, you’ll drown yourself.” Beomgyu said with a small chuckle as he pulled the bottle from Yeonjuns lips. As suspected, he began coughing, having drank too much too fast and some of it had gone down the wrong pipe. Beomgyu patted his back and set the water down on Yeonjun’s nightstand before going back into his bag.

“I brough some food too, and Dad went ahead and put some...uh stuff, in here to help you out with your heat.” The last bit of the sentence sounded awkward coming from his friends mouth as he popped open a small bowl of kimchi. He helped Yeonjun eat his food and put the empty bowl back in the bag when he finished. Beomgyu then went to work with helping get Yeonjun cleaned up of his mess, only for another wave of need to overtake him just as he finished.

“Alright, I’ll come back in an hour to check up on you. Don’t forget there are stuff in the bag that Dad’s letting you use to help with tour heat.” He said, getting up from the bed. Yeonjun quickly reached over and grabbed at Beomgyu’s sleeve, making him stop.

“Please, stay and help me.” He whined, clearly speaking only from his hormones and need for relief. Beomgyu patted his head.

“You’re not in your right mind to make those kinds of decisions, hyung. I’ll see you later.” He quickly left the room, making Yeonjun whine and whimper. Yeonjun curiously made his way over to the bag and opened it up to see more bowls of kimchi, packages of dried food, more water and underneath all of that, were heat toys.

Outside of his heat, Yeonjun would be embarrassed, but with his hormones raging inside, the sight of heat toys made slick poor from his entrance and down his freshly cleaned thighs. He was quick to reach inside and try them out.

And so, for the next few days, Beomgyu would come over early in the morning and immediately after school to make sure Yeonjun was well fed, had plenty of water, and was as comfortable as possible during his heat. Despite many of Yeonjun’s attempts at getting Beomgyu to help him with his heat in other ways, he kept his hands to himself in that respect, not wanting to take advantage of his friend in his delirious state. The only touch Yeonjun received from him were hugs, head strokes and fingers tracing across his skin to help lull him to sleep after an intense climax. Yeonjun wasn’t ready for what was to come after his heat was over.

***

Yeonjun peeled his eyes open, staring over at the light filtering through his closed blinds, then looking over at the alarm clock on his night stand. His eyes widened seeing that it was 10:37 a.m. on a Saturday morning. He couldn’t remember much from the last few days, his hormones raged on and off, leaving huge gaps in his memory, but he could remember Beomgyu pulling him from the school bathroom, the angry scent of his father, the feeling his his hands and knees crashing onto the cold cement of his driveway when he got home, and Beomgyu visiting frequently to take care of him.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Yeonjun bolted up and turned around to see Beomgyu yawning and rubbing his eyes as he eased himself out of Yeonjuns blue bean bag. Beomgyu observed him carefully, before he broke out into a beaming smile.

“Oh, your heat’s finally over. I’m just glad you finally get to eat some real food instead of just kimchi and crackers.” He made his way over, running his hand through Yeonjuns hair soothingly.

“Do you want me to start you a bath?” Instead of answering his question, Yeonjun felt his face contort as small sobs began leaving his mouth. Beomgyu quickly sat beside him and wrapped his arm around Yeonjun’s shoulders.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, which just made the sobbing worse. He shook his head and leaned into the beta, letting out all of his anxieties and self loathing onto his shoulder. Once the sobbing slowed to mere hiccups, he answered.

“My parents hate me. They w-wanted an alpha but they got an om-mega.” He felt the tears forming again in his eyes.

“I’m a disappointment to them aren’t I.” It was meant to sound like a question, but he already knew the answer so what was the point in asking.

“Don’t say that hyung. What your parents say doesn’t matter, this is how you were born. There’s no way you could have chosen this for yourself, or predicted that this could happen.” He said quietly in an attempt to sooth him.

“But they’re both alphas, Boemmie, and I’m the o-only child they could ever bear and I’m a-an omega. They HATE omegas and look at what they got. A disappointm-ment.” He broke down into sobs again. No one could hate Yeonjun as much as he hated himself right now. Beomgyu pulled him closer and nuzzled his nose into his hair.

“Stop that, Yeonjun. You aren’t a disappointment. Your parents are just stupid for thinking that loving you matters whether or not you are an omega.” He said sternly, completely forgetting honorifics and just speaking what was on his mind. Yeonjun didn’t care, he just wanted to hold Beomgyu and never have to leave his room.

However, Yeonjun knew he had to face his parents some day, so he might as well get it done and over with. Before he could do anything though, Beomgyu stood up and rested his hands on Yeonjuns shoulders, kneading his fingers into his warm flesh.

“So, do you want that bath?” Yeonjun let out a small, weak giggle and nodded. Beomgyu let out a quiet okay and began pulling clothes from Yeonjun’s drawer. Only then did he realize he was completely naked and hurried to cover himself up, however he had a feeling Beomgyu already saw plenty of him within the past couple of days, making his cheeks burst to flame in embarrassment.

***

After Yeonjun’s bath and rinse, washing away the sins of his heat and getting himself into some fresh clothes, he walked into his room to see his sheets were changed and bed was made, though the scent of lemongrass and cotton only slightly lingered in the air. Yeonjun frowned, and hesitantly made his way down stairs. Oh god how he had never been afraid of stairs before now, knowing full well by the scent of his parents and how they were concentrated down there, and some scents he wasn’t familiar with.

He slowly made his way down stairs, each step becoming more wobbly and unstable than the last. His breathing became labored and his hands shook. What were his parents going to say? What were they going to do? Who was down there with them? Where did Beomgyu go? Where was his friend?

He peeked past the wall without leaning too far, afraid his parents would see him before he saw them, though a sick feeling in his gut told them that they could smell him all the way from his room, even after his shower. For god’s sake his pheromones were some of the most sweet smelling and intense, there was no way he could sneak down there without them noticing, much less bolting out the door and running away like he was just thinking of doing right now.

He was three steps down when he caught sight of his parents and three other people, one tall and slender, with thick glasses resting atop his rat like nose and the other two just as tall, but much more built in stature, their pheromones screaming over bearing alphas. One smelled of burning wood and the other of some type of musk that he couldn’t quite identify, but it made his eyes sting. He immediately wanted to cower not only under their gaze, but the gaze of his parents. He could feel the omega inside roll over and show his belly, making Yeonjuns stomach twist is disgust. He had never felt this way around alphas before, much less his parents.

“Ah, so you must be Yeonjun-ssi. Please, come sit with us, I would like a word with you.” Said the man with the rat nose, who (now that Yeonjun was closer) smelled faintly of some sort of citrusy cleaning supplies, meaning he must be a beta. He did what he was told and made his way over, his heart pounding well over a hundred beats per second. He took a seat on the same couch as his parents, however he kept his distance, sitting as far away from them as possible.

The older mans beady black eyes twinkled with something gut wrenching, but Yeonjun did his best to keep his composure.

“Why are you do nervous young man? Theres no need to be.”

“There is when your parents wanted an alpha and instead they got an omega.” He blurted, feeling his skin turn to ice and his lips suck into his mouth as he caught a glimpse of his parents glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

“Mind your manners boy.” His father spat, making Yeonjun crouch in his place and flinch away.

“Relax relax, it’s alright,” said the unnamed man. “It’s just his post heat hormones swarming around in his pretty little head.” Yeonjun suddenly felt like throwing up.

“He’ll be a little snappy and emotional for about a day or two before he calms down.” He gave him a kind smile, but Yeonjun could sense malice under that mask of his.

“Just tell us what you’re going to do with him.” His mother snapped, crossing her arms and looking off to the side. Yeonjun flicked his head over her direction, an anxious frown dipping between his brows.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, his anxiety sky rocketing as he looked around the room.

“W-Where’s Beomgyu-yah?”

“I made him leave. That boy was being an insistent pest and he was getting in the way.” His father said. He didn’t answer his first question. He whipped his head around to the beta.

“What is Mom talking about? What are you going to do with me?”

“DON’T call me that.” His mother barked, making Yeonjun whimper and pull his knees up to his chest, his eyes bringing forth scolding tears again.

“Don’t worry Yeonjun-ssi, we’re just taking you to a facility where we can study you and run some tests.” Yeonjun could feel his throat close up tighter and tighter with each sickening working coming from his mouth.

“You mean turn me into a lab rat?” He whimpered.

“No! Of course not. Male omegas are extremely rare. Your health and well being is our first priority.” Somehow Yeonjun didn’t quite believe him. He heard stories of male omegas being taken from their homes and poke and prodded at in government funded laboratories. He heard of those omegas being put through some torturous tests, some of those omegas being raped by alphas during their heat, those omegas being sliced open and studied like dead frogs in Biology class.

Panic swarmed all of Yeonjun’s being as he quickly stood up and stumbled away from them. He couldn’t breath in that room. Those pheromones were now being correlated with fear, and the fear tugged at his nerves, turning them to ice as he stumbled away. He didn’t notice the alphas come up to him until they each grabbed a hold of his arms. He instantly started squirming writhing, trying to break free of their grasps.

“No! No let me go! I won’t leave with you!” He cried out, flinging himself around hoping that their grip would loosen but they stayed sealed to his arm like welded steel clasps.

“Relax, Yeonjun-ssi, you aren’t in any danger.” 

Lies.

“No! Please don’t take me away!” He cried, tears streaming down his face as he thrashed and looked over his shoulder helplessly at his parents. Neither turned to look at him 

“Mom, Dad please! Don’t let them take me please!” He was sobbing now, terror chilling him to the bone as he was now outside for the first time in four days. He continued to cry and thrash, screaming for help, hoping that the neighbors, any of them, would look outside and see he needed help, but no one looked. No one helped.

Instead he was thrown into the back of a transport van and the doors were closed. He whimpered at the impact of the cold, steel flooring. He didn’t bother to get up. He just curled into himself and cried as the van started up and drove off. Away from his home, away from his town, away from his school, and away from his best friend. He already missed the calming smell of lemongrass and cotton, and slowly began to loath the smell of chocolate orange and ylang ylang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my first AO3 fic. I first started out with Wattpad, but then I found this lovely website with a wider variety of fan fics and fell in love. I really hope you guys enjoy this story and any and all (polite) constructive criticism is welcome. Also, for anyone who was confused when reading this, beta pheromones are more like scent neutralizers for alphas and omegas. They both like keeping them around for this purpose, however they also make incredible companions. Also note that not all omega verses are like this one. Most omega verses I’ve read don’t have betas with scent glands, and some don’t have all the same elements this fic does. All omega verses are different and unique in their own way. And as I’ve said before, I hope you enjoy this story, and have a wonderful morning/afternoon/night, wherever you maybe in the world.


	2. Seven Hells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu’s omega father is taken from him not even a month after Yeonjun is taken from his home. Yeonjun has spent seven hellish months in S.S.O.M Labs, and the cosmos had decided that that was enough torture for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains; self-loathing, mentions of non-con/rape, mentions of masterbation, descriptive violence and death, and bigoted behavior.

Yeonjun moaned as he rolled over to his side, wincing at how the sheets to his white bed stuck to his slick covered legs. His third heat came early, no thanks to whatever those scientist freaks have been pumping into his system. From what he could tell, they have been trying to turn omega males into breeding machines. Apparently omega males are more likely to give omegan offspring, which apparently was a good thing. That meant that there were plenty of omegas to go around for the alphas, enough so that every alpha could have more than one omega if they wanted. Thus, if they turned omegan males into breeding machines, there would be even more omegas.

Whatever they had been developing was meant to make an omega come into heat six times a year rather than the average three times a year. And if that wasn’t enough, they were now developing a serum that would permanently enhance an omegas pheromones so much, that when they went into heat it would trigger an alpha to go into an early rut. 

Yeonjun hated the idea of having to constantly be yearing for an alpha’s knot. The thought occurred so much that it made him sick to his stomach. And the fact that if he stayed here any longer, his pheromones might turn an alpha into a raging monster during his heat (if the alpha wasn’t so already, which he highly doubted).

After all those years of waiting to present, it came to bite him in the ass when he turned out to be an omega and have his parents practically disown him and hand him over to the government and turned into a lab rat.

His post heat hormones were still in his system, so the reoccurring memory of being disowned and given away made hot tears spill from his eyes. He hated his parents, hated this lab, hated the experiments, but more than anything he hated himself. He hated being an omega.

The door to his room (more like cell) opened and one of those doctors came in, her ebony hair in a tight bun and back straightened so much so it made Yeonjun physically hurt to look at. A guard stood by the door and watched him, making sure he didn’t try to escape. She had a robe and spare sheets and blankets. As much as he hated it here, he was grateful for the sheets and blankets. For his first heat here, they wanted to see how an omega reacts to having nothing to nest with, so they stripped his bed completely and took his pillow before his heat started.

He couldn’t remember much, but he remembered feeling unsafe, exposed, and in a lot of pain, probably from not feeling comfortable enough the relieve himself of his heat cramps, especially with the bright white room with a whole wall replaced be a one way see through window. A window he couldn’t look out of, and he was sure there was cameras in the room to monitor his every move. This time, they gave him plenty to nest with, but he was more than certain that they were pumping alpha pheromones into his room, making him much more needy and whiny. It was like they were teasing a starving wolf by hanging a fresh cut of venison meat in front of him and pulling it away every time the wolf snapped at it to satisfy its hunger.

She set the bed sheets down and handed him the robe. He slipped it on wordlessly, wrapping it and tying it around himself and standing. While he followed the guard to the showers, the doctor stripped his bed and began remaking it. Not a word was spoken, and despite how tempting running from the guard seemed, he wasn’t willing to risk getting tackled to the ground and beaten like last time. After his last heat, he thought he could sneak off with the guards back turned to him. He was stupid and desperate to escape, and didn’t even think that his sore, fresh out of heat body would be slower than he usually is.

He kept his head low, biting his lip to keep himself from wincing at his wet, raw thighs chafing against each other. He wanted to just hurry up and get to the showers to rid himself of his pheromones, sweat, slick and cum.

His stench, is what he called it. He didn’t care about what people said about how good omegas smell during their heat, the smell reminded him of all the ugly things he heard about omegas from his parents (if he could even call them that anymore), and so therefor, it’s stench.

Yeonjun and the guard finally made it to the showers, where the omega went into one of the shower stalls, closing the murky white curtain behind him. He untied the robe and let the material fall from his shoulders. He stopped to look at himself. What was once a slightly toned abdomen is now a soft belly, and his waist had dipped into a more hourglass like shape, making his hips look wider. His hips were always a little wide for a guy, but now that he’s presented as omega the shape became more prominent. What was once the figure of a more masculine, hopefully future alpha, was now a more feminine, omega figure. 

He hated it.

He hadn’t been outside in months, so his skin went from a slightly honey tone, to milky white. And the way his chest and thighs looked softer and plumper made him want to vomit on himself. His eyes stung again with tears as he hastily threw the robe over the hook on the wall and looked away from his body. He quickly washed himself, not wanting to feel and smell like this parasite (as his father once so kindly called omegas) that he was.

After he was washed and rinsed of his sins of the past few days, he shut off the water and quickly patted himself dry and replaced the robe over his body. He stepped out of the shower stall, not expecting the guard to be inside the shower room. Yeonjun flinched, the dark clothing contrasting drastically to the stark white walls. Another thing that he hated about this place was that everything was white.

The guard stood off from the wall that he was leaning against and took slow strides to Yeonjun, stopping mere inches from him. The omega could feel his heart race and his blood go cold. The man (who Yeonjun could tell by his smell now that he was close up that he was an alpha), leaned forward till his face was next to Yeonjun’s. He was shivering now, listening to the alpha take a deep, long breath in through his nose. He wanted to whimper but he stayed silent, not wanting him to know that he was scared, but he knew that just by smelling his pheromones, that they were tainted with the sour smell of fear and anxiety.

Yeonjun held his breath, not sure if he can take the close proximity anymore just as the alpha let out a long, grumbly moan and leaned back.

“You still smell like slick.” He said. Yeonjun kept his eyes down on the spot on the ground between the guards feet.

“If I didn’t get paid enough I would bend you over and take you right now.” Yeonjun still refused to look up and make eye contact, his pheromones turning even more sour as he now felt like ice. The alpha turned and walked away, giving Yeonjun unspoken permission to breath finally. He shakily followed the guard back to his cell. Yeonjun was quick to enter and get as far away from the alpha as he could. Once the door was closed and he was alone, he grabbed the clothes that were neatly folded on the bed and slipped the boxers and white scrub pants on without taking off his robe, knowing full well that the alpha could be right outside his cell watching him.

He braced himself, then quickly flung the robe off and slipped the shirt on. He crawled under the covers of the bed and hid his entire body. There, he could finally feel like he had some sort of privacy, and let all the building up tears spill over. He tried to remain quiet, but his blubbering shook his entire body and used up all his breath, making him gasp and pant.

He just wanted to go home.

***

-Six months earlier-

Beomgyu chewed on his pencil eraser and tapped his heel anxiously. It had been a month since Yeonjun presented and he hadn’t been to school since. People knew though. They knew he presented as omega and that one of the government funded research labs that were studying male omegas had taken him to one of their facilities.

People now used his name in mockery. What a disgrace to his family, people say. That’s what he gets for flaunting being born from two alphas (which wasn’t true, Yeonjun never flaunted or bragged). Be careful what you wish for, you don’t want to end up like Choi Yeonjun. 

It infuriated the beta. No matter where he went in school, people were constantly tainting Yeonjun’s name with their slimy, bigoted tongues.

He wasn’t use to the absence of his best friend. He missed being waited for at his doorstep. He missed Yeonjun’s bright smile and contagious laugh. He missed being scented and having him cling to his arm. He was his brother, his other half, his platonic soulmate. And now he was gone and he was going crazy not knowing how he was doing. 

Is he being fed properly? Is he drinking plenty of water? Is he sleeping well? They’re not slicing him open and giving him anything toxic and body altering are they? He doubt his friend was being taken care of, but he still hoped and prayed that he wasn’t in too much pain if he was in any at all (which he preferred Yeonjun wasn’t). 

The bell to last period finally rang, jolting Beomgyu out of his mind and out of his chair. He hurriedly shoved his belongings into his bag and bolted out the door, only closing his back pack as he exited the room. He couldn’t stand to be in that room anymore. It felt so empty without Yeonjun sitting right next to him, humming little melodies as he scribbled cute doodles on the corners of his assignment sheets.

He shoved his way through surrounding students, hearing laughter and joyful conversations. How can everyone be so blind and happy? How can they just ignore the fact that one of their classmates was probably being forced into unethical experiments? How can they sleep well at night knowing that there might be a chance that Yeonjun could be taken advantage of? How can they say such terrible things about such a lovely person, with a big enough heart to fill it with all the love in the world?

Beomgyu wanted to scream and cry. He wanted to hit and throw things at people. He wanted everyone to know that they were all pieces of garbage. He wanted-

“Beomgyu-oppa?” He stopped and turned around, catching sight of a freshman girl. He recognized her as one of the newest members of the cheerleading team, Yeoreum. She was an omega.

“Is what everyone saying about Yeonjun-oppa true? Is he an omega?” She was quite, almost afraid to ask her senior such a personal and apparently controversial question. His lips tightened, slowly cooling down as he nodded.

“And...and was he really taken away? Are they really doing tests and experiments and stuff on him?” She asked, her voice quaking with worry and fear as she stared with innocent and empathetic eyes. Beomgyu took in a deep breath, unsure of how to answer that question.

“I know he was taken, but I don’t know what they’re doing to him, or are going to do to him if they haven’t done anything already.” Her hands flew up to her mouth, eyes beginning to well up with tears.

“B-But why? Yeonjunnie-oppa is just like the rest of us omegas, what could they possibly want to learn from him and all the other male omegas?” She asked, making Beomgyu’s stomach twist with guilt. Maybe not EVERYONE was a piece of garbage, but the majority of the school was.

He simply sighed and set a gentle hand atop her head, suddenly missing the feeling of Yeonjun’s hair under his palm.

“I don’t know, Yeoreum-ssi.” He mumbled. They bid each other goodbye and set off to their respective homes. The whole walk home felt empty and surreal all of the sudden. 

It felt lonely. No song bird laughter or sunny smiles. No wishing they didn’t have homework and no complaining about the school food. No more planned sleepovers. No more Yeonjun.

With that single, heartbreaking thought, Beomgyu began to breakdown. He was trying to hold back the dam but it was overflowing. He quickly ran up the steps to him home, swung the door open and slammed it shut.

“Oh, Beommie honey you’re home! Why don’t you help-Beommie?” His omegan father, Jaegyu, came around the corner of the kitchen and into the den to see the tearstained face of his son. He hurried over and wrapped his arms around Beomgyu, enveloping the adolescent in his strawberry and jasmine scent.

He let it all out. His anger, his fear, his loneliness, his pain, all into loud, blubbering sobs.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” His Dad asked, stroking Beomgyu’s head comfortingly.

“I w-want my friend back. I want him to come back h-home.” Was what he managed to get out before sobbing again. Jaegyu felt is own eyes fill with tears as he let out an empathetic ‘oh honey’ and let his son nuzzle into his neck and clench onto his blouse. Footsteps were heard coming down stairs as Beomgyu’s other father, Beomseok descended to the ground floor. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, examining the scene before wordlessly making his way over and wrapping his arms around his tiny family.

Once Beomgyu’s crying had calmed down and he was just shuttering and gasping, Jaegyu and Beomseok leaned back to give Beomgyu a bit of breathing room.

“I’ll kill them.” He declared with a shaky voice.

“Every last one of those scientist freaks, every last meat head, and his parents too.”

“Beomgyu! Don’t say that about his parents!” Jaegyu said in a panicked tone. 

“Weeeell...” came from Beomseok, who earned a hard glare from his husband. The older shrugged.

“I would too, Gyuie. It’s not like Yeonjun’s parents are exactly angels themselves.”

“But still, they are his parents.”

“Yeonjun hates his parents.” Beomgyu interjected, sniffing and wiping his red and puffy eyes.

“He’s constantly afraid of their judgement, and hates being controlled by them. He use to say how he wanted to run away from them and never see them again, or that they would die in some sort of freak accident.”

“I would too if they were my parents.” Beomseok mumbled, earning another glare from Jaegyu.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that? I know you’re thinking the same thing babe.” Jaegyu just rolled his eyes and stood, lifting Beomgyu off the ground and brushing out his skirt.

“Well I’ve had enough talk about death and violence for now.” He reached a hand over and combed his fingers through Beomgyu’s hair.

“I know you miss him honey, but for now, there’s nothing we can do, not with the government involved.” He leaned forward and pecked his forehead.

“How about I make your favorite okay? Honey rice cake and stir-fried beef tripe.” Beomgyu shrugged. It sounded good, but he wasn’t sure if he had the appetite right now. He let his Dads feminine figure make his way into the kitchen. Beomgyu and his pops (which is what he calls Beomseok) followed after.

He sat at the bar table, watching the omega move around in the kitchen and work his magic. Jaegyu was an interesting case, and his story tied into how he met Beomseok. 

Jaegyu was fifteen when he presented as an omega. After his first heat neighbors soon found out and called the authorities. This was when male omegas first began appearing, so everyone was on the lookout for male omegas. He wasn’t on the run for long when he met Beomseok, who proved to have a good heart and understood that Jaegyu needed a place to hide.

Beomseok lived only with his mother, and since at the time he was shorter that Jaegyu, the only available clothes he had to change into for a while was his mothers clothes. Jaegyu soon fell in love with womens clothing, enjoying how safe he felt in them, knowing that his feminine face and figure could easily make people believe he was a woman, even though (only in his own home) he identified as male.

So, for the next twenty three years of his life, he grew out his hair (which soon became something he preened himself with), disguised himself as a woman not only for his safety, but because he enjoyed it. Of course Beomseok and Beomgyu fully supported his lifestyle. Beomgyu, after he felt he could trust Yeonjun, told him of their secret. Of course, Yeonjun being the incredible best friend he was, kept his lips shut and supported Jaegyu completely.

Jaegyu had barely started preparing the food when a knock came to the door. Everyone froze, looking at the door and feeling some sort of tension. Beomseok was the first to move, practically gliding across the room to the door and slowly opening it. Immediately Beomgyu and Jaegyu stiffened at the scent of two alphas and a beta.

“Hello? How can I help you?” Beomseok asked. Beomgyu looked over and can see over his pops shoulder that there was a man in thick lensed glasses and two burly alphas on either side of him.

“Hello, are either of you folks Choi Jaegyu?” The temperature in the room felt like it drop, along with Beomgyu’s stomach.

“Who’s asking?” Beomseok asked, already looking ready to fend off the alphas of need be. He knew he couldn’t, but whatever could slow them down enough to make sure his boys can get away safely. The man (who Beomgyu can now see has a rat-like nose) simply smiled.

“Just a humble researcher that would like to ask you guys a few questions.”

“Sorry buddy, not interested.” He tried to close the door but one of the alphas shoved his foot in the doorway. Beomseok froze. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m afraid I’m not asking.” The older man feigned politeness as he spoke, sending a chill up Beomgyu’s spine. His heart beat quickened as he watch the alpha slowly force the door open and step inside. He stepped closer to Jeagyu, holding tightly onto his blouse. The silky material brought mild comfort, but he knew where this was going, and with those two alphas, he wasn’t sure if they could stop it. Without permission, all three of these strangers, who Beomgyu can see now that the alphas had uniforms on and the beta was wearing a suit. However, what unnerved Beomgyu was the S.S.O.M stitched onto the left breast of the alphas uniforms. Beomgyu looked up at his father as he looked back down, watching as his fight or flight instincts were arguing with each other. They knew. They had to have known, that Jeagyu was a male omega. But how? Somebody had to have found out and tipped them off. Damn it!

"Jeagyu, my love," Beomseok turned and looked at his boys.

"Could you please make us some tea?" He asked...but that wasn't really what he was saying. Beomgyu felt all the blood drain from his face as he began to feel a little light headed. The fact that this was all happening right now was finally.

“Oh that won’t be necessary. We only need to ask a few questions and we’ll be on our way.” The old beta said with faux politeness. Beomgyu felt the urge to vomit at the insincerity.

“No,” Beomseok said firmly. “You are guests. It’s only polite that we offer drinks. Beomgyu, help your mother will you?” Beomseok looked his son in the eyes, and the teen knew that he wasn’t asking. The ashy haired boy nodded.

“Sure thing, Pops.” He managed to say cooly. Beomgyu guided the omega parent to the kitchen. He grabbed the tea kettle while his father grabbed the tea set. The made sure to make enough noise to convince the other three intruders that they we’re actually making tea. However, once everything was set up and the stove was in, heating the water in the kettle, Jeagyu grabbed his sons hand and hurried to the side door down the hall on the other side of the kitchen.

Beomgyu was shaking, not wanting to leave his other father alone with those alphas, but he also knew his omegan father needed the most protection out of the three of them. As soon as Jeagyu opened the door, he gasped and stumbled back, not expecting to see two unknown alphas outside the door. Like they were waiting for them to make a break for it. 

Before anything could be said, one of the alphas man handled Jeagyu and threw him over his shoulder, making sure to keep him still in his scarily beefy arms. Beomgyu cried out in protest as his fight instinct took over and he lunged after the alpha, only for the other to completely overwhelm his smaller form and grab his waist. Jeagyu screamed and flailed, trying desperately to get out of the alphas iron grip. Some scuffling was heard coming from the den before he could hear his other fathers hollering in anger and struggling.

“Stop! Leave her be!” Beomgyu cried out desperately, hoping the alphas with believe they had made a mistake and put his father down. They didn’t.

Soon Beomgyu lost sight of his father as the alpha took him out to the front of the house. His struggling only became more intense until the alpha got tired of his squirming and threw him into a nearby wall. He hit his head hard, his brain being rattled as he became dizzy all of the sudden. He was lifted onto his feet, then dragged into the den, where Beomgyu could blearily see his fathers unconscious form on the couch and the three men from earlier gone.

He was thrown onto the floor. He lifted his head and glared at the alphas back as he left.

“You bastard.” He slurred, standing on wobbly feet only to stubble back on all fours as he faced the front door. Despite this, and despite his body screaming at him to just lay down and give up, he tried standing again. When that didn’t work he resorted to crawling. There was no way in hell they just took his father like that. It all happened so quickly, and Beomgyu couldn’t do a thing about it. No way will he let them take him.

Of course, he couldn’t do much in his current state. He barely moved a foot by the time the alpha left him on the floor and shut the door behind him as he left. Soon after the sound of a vehicle starting, ringing took up the hearing in his ears and the world duplicated in his vision, he felt the earth beneath him sway and he could no longer move forward.

His body gave up despite his mind protesting, but he just couldn’t go any further than where he was. His body wouldn’t allow it. Soon, his whole world was swallowed his darkness, as well as Beomgyu’s heart.

***

-Present Time-

Yeonjun was stirred from his sob induced nap by the opening of his cell door. He shot up, blood turning to ice at the sight of him. The old rat faced beta that was running this whole operation. He came in often to try and sway Yeonjun into being more compliant and trusting. Like hell that was going to happen.

“Yeonjun-ah! I apologize for waking you. I have some news.” He exclaimed, making his way over and uninvitedly seating himself on Yeonjun’s bed. The boy scooted away, already uncomfortable with his presence. He had a feeling deep deep down that this guy was sort of perv, but he couldn’t be sure seeing as he hadn’t seen any proof. Still, his gut told him so.

“You always have news.” The omega claimed flatly. The beta forced a chuckle.

“Right, well this is good news.” He told him with a sickly sweet voice. Yeonjun could only quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing, cueing the man to continue.

“As you know we have been developing a serum to increase the intensity of an omegas pheromones during their heat to trigger an alphas rut.” Yeonjun could already feel the blood drain from his face. He didn’t need to see himself to know he had become paler than usual.

“We have finally completed it and are in need of some test sub-”

“No!” Yeonjun said in a panic, scooting farther away into the corner of his bed. He didn’t want to turn any alphas into breeding monsters. He didn’t want to be anymore of an abomination than he already was. The beta tilted his head.

“There’s no need to panic, Yeonjun-ah, it isn’t dangerous. As soon as we are able to test the serum out and fine tune it, we’ll run some tests on you to make sure there isn’t any permanent damage and find a suitable alpha.” Yeonjun was shaking now. 

“Alpha? What for.” The question came out as a demand, but Yeonjun didn’t care. He had no respect for anyone in this facility. The rat faced man (whom Yeonjun still didn’t know the name of), simply gave him a smile.

“It’s for the exact thing you are thinking of, Yeonjun-ah.” His voice no longer held any false kindness. He just said it as it was, making Yeonjun shake harder.

“I-I won’t let you.” He said. His voice was weak and shaky, however, making him sound smaller. The beta leaned in closer, his face only an inch away from Yeonjun. He tried to lean away from him, the smell of cleaning supplies so strong his eyes burned. Or maybe that was the oncoming tears of dread.

“You don’t have a choice in the matter.” His voice was darker than before, and much more stern. Suddenly, like a switch was flipped, the older man leaned away, plastering his kind persona back on his face.

“The procedure will start later in the evening once you’ve rested a but more. Unfortunately for you we won’t be feeding you or giving you water until tomorrow morning in case any...incidents occur.” 

You mean in case something goes wrong and I have a seizure and vomit because of what you put in me? He didn’t argue about that, the thought of choking on his own vomit and losing all control of his bodily movements isn’t exactly ideal, especially since he’ll be laying down.

“And you know the procedure. You’re daily meds will be put on hold as to not to interfere with the affects of the serum.” He stated, finally standing. Right. His daily meds that suppressed the ability to turn into his wolf form. This was a safety precaution, as to not have any rioting wolves running around. Not that it would happen, since there are so little omegas compared to the betas and alphas roaming this place. But this just made things easier. The old man gave Yeonjun a stern stare.

“No turning, got it? I’m not going to lose an important asset because you want to try and make a run for it. You wouldn’t even make it down the hall.” Yeonjun nodded, desperate for the man to just hurry up and leave already.

As Yeonjun wished, the man left him to his own thoughts and fears. This didn’t help him with his internalized suppression. He just let his head fall into his hands as his self loathing continued to eat him alive.

***

The time finally came. His cell doors had opened later that evening as promised, and two guards came in. They grabbed him by the arms, grips as solid as iron, and led him out of him cell. He didn’t struggle. Not anymore. Though, his did notice that the alpha to his right was holding onto him a bit more gently. He was just grateful he’ll only have one bruise rather than two.

The alpha to his leff leaned down to his ear.

“Get ready omega.” He said gruffly. “Soon enough you’ll be ready for my knot.” He then let out a loud, taunting string of laughter. The other alpha scoffed. Yeonjun looked up at the alpha, and just noticed how youthful he looked. He was shorter than most alphas, in fact he was shorter than Yeonjun himself, and he had rather cat-like features to him. He had a serious face, but an aura and scent that for some odd reason, soothed his nerves. He smelled of burning wood and spice.

They finally came up on a lab room door, where inside, Yeonjun would be strapped down to a table and they would take blood, test his vitals, and do whatever experiments they were planning on doing with him. His heart was pounding, not ready to become something meant for breeding. Just as the alpha to his left was going to open the door, all the lights in the building went out. Yeonjun gasped, leaning towards the alpha to his right without even thinking. 

The hall suddenly red and sirens were blaring. The door to the lab opened up and out came a startled scientist.

“We’re under attack. Some rouges have infiltrated the facility. Get the omega back to his room, we’re going to have to reschedule the procedure.” She said. 

Rouges? The two alphas did what they were told and turned around, taking Yeonjun back to his cell. He was confused. What the hell were rouges and what were they doing here? At least he didn’t have to face that room today.

The alphas lead him away, back to his room. Yeonjun looked around, seeing guards running around all over. Soon, Yeonjun can hear gunshots and wolf snarls, making his knees weak. Despite this, he was excited. He might be able to use this as a distraction and escape. He looked around, seeing an I.V. stand outside one of the lab rooms. 

To his right, where the smaller alpha was. 

Yeonjun glanced at the two, the one on the left determined to get him back to his room and the other had calculating eyes. His feline eyes met Yeonjun’s more fox-like ones. Suddenly he panicked and shoved his shoulder into the shorter man, making him stumble and fall over. He groaned at the contact, but Yeonjun ignored that as he reached for the I.V. stand. The other alpha struggled to pull him back, surprised at the omegas adrenaline induced boost of strength. Yeonjun grabbed it and swung it around, cracking the other alpha on the side of his head. 

He stumbled to the ground. Just as the alpha was going to get up, the other alpha had tackled the larger male, leaving Yeonjun baffled as he watched the alphas struggle for dominance. He took this as his ticket to leave. 

Yeonjun dropped the I.V. stand and bolted in the opposite direction. 

“Wait!” The alpha called, but he didn’t stop. When he turned a corner, down a hall where he knew he saw an exit sign there before, he was stopped when a large, solid black wolf pounced on one of the guards. Yeonjun yelped, stopping and intimately slipping at the sudden loss of friction under his feet. He watched at the wolf violently tore at the alphas throat. He watched him thrash and choke on his own blood as it quickly pooled around his head. It didn’t take long before he stopped thrashing and the wolf pulled off of him. 

The wolf stared him down, eyes watching what little movement he was making. Yeonjun stared, unsure of what to do. Does he make a run for it? Is the wolf on his side or against him? He just watched it kill one of the guards, and it has yet to make a move on him. It’s just...staring at him. 

The wolf was an alpha, from the smell of rain water and the musky scent of mud and wet trees that reached his nose. 

The smell of forest rain.

He liked it, but as soon as the thought came to mind he mentally scolded himself, internally wanting to force the thought away. The wolf took a step forward, stopping when it was Yeonjun back away at the movement. However fear soon left Yeonjun when a boy came around the corner, pale hair red under the dark lights of the facility. Yeonjun let out a sob of relief and stood to him feet, running into the boys arms and welcoming the oh so beautiful and nostalgic scent of cotton and lemongrass.

“Beommie...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I made it so that Beomgyu’s name is both his dad’s ship name 🙃. I was going to do Jaebeom and Jaegyu and have their second ship name be Jae-Jae cause it’s cute, but ultimately decided on Beomseok and Jaegyu. If you guys prefer the Jae-Jae couple name then I’ll change it.
> 
> Also, Black Swan is killing me that song hits home so hard, you don’t even understand...


	3. Dances With Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback, Beomgyu goes rogue and skips town with an underclassmen of his, in search of his father and Yeonjun. Yeonjun tags along with the rogues who have saved him, but only because Beomgyu is there, and he has nowhere else to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is named after an old western movie about a Civil War soldier who lives with Native Americans and they call him Dances With Wolves for reasons I forgot (I think he was trying to chase off a wolf and one of the Natives though he was dancing or something like that idk) I just remembered it being a really good movie, it’s been forever since I’ve last seen it. I highly recommend.
> 
> ***
> 
> Chapter contains attempted rape and mild violence.

Beomgyu couldn’t take it anymore. The guilt he delt with after watching his father being taken from him was taking a tole on his psyche. How could he let his father be taken from him? He was suppose to protect him, help him escape and he could even do _that_. So now not only did he fail Yeonjun, but now his fathers.

Beomgyu left behind only a simple letter to his father on the kitchen counter at midnight. His backpack no longer carried his school books, but now spare clothes, all the cash he had, a map, a flashlight, his laptop, phone and chargers, and a notebook and pen. He wasn’t sure what else to grab, be just grabbed things that may seem essential at the moment. Everything else he can work to getting. How exactly, he wasn’t sure yet, this was still rather out of the blue, but he knew he couldn’t just sit around and wait any longer. He couldn’t just do _nothing_.

So, with very little on his back and a heavy heart, he slipped out of the back door, slowly shutting the door as to not make much noise, and jumped over the fence of his back yard and into an empty alley way. He decided to take shortcuts and dark roads to hide himself, and to leave the town as soon as possible. He didn’t want to risk anyone seeing him and report him to the authorities, since there was a curfew, and he was out way past it. 

He made sure to stay in the shadows, peeking around corners to make sure the coast was clear before setting off again. He was getting closer to the edge of town now, and his nerves were suddenly lit on fire with anxiety. He was really going to do this. He was really leaving his home to break into a government run facility to save his father, best friend, and whoever else needed saving if he could.

He was stopped in his tracks however when he heard whimpering and laughter. He backed tracked back into the alley between two apartment buildings, staying hidden and listening closely. He strained his ears, listening as a girl whimpered and two clearly grown men laughed and made crude comments. His nose flared when he cause the faint scent of two alphas and an omega. Before he could even think, he set his backpack down, and had done something he hadn’t done in a long time.

His bones cracked and popped, breaking and reforging as his muscles and tendons accommodated for his shifting body. In a matter of seconds, he was no longer a teen boy, but a medium sized silver wolf, with his body close to the ground and nose high in the air. His senses were increased three fold, and the scent of the omega became more prominent, and was mixed with a certain smell that could only signify that the omega was in heat. His muscles tensed as his stomach twisted at the thought of what the omega must be going through at the moment.

He held back a growl as he followed the scent twi streets down.

“Come on, stop fighting, we know you want it.”

“Yeah, I mean, just think of how good you’ll feel, how much better you would feel after. Bet you would feel even better taking both of us at once.” Beomgyu’s stomach twisted again, urging him forward faster to prevent what ever was about to ensue.

“No, p-please leave me alone.”

“Seriously? Your in heat out in the open and you expect us to leave you alone? You’re practically asking for it-“ Beomgyu couldn’t hold himself back anymore when the two alphas came into view. They heard his growl before they saw him, and even felt the horrid tearing of their flesh as he jumped on their backs, taking turns biting and clawing into the both of their backs. Most would think it was cowardly to attack from behind, but he wasn’t willing to waste any time just for his dignity when the dignity of a vulnerable omega was at stake. 

He didn’t kill either of the alphas, even though he wanted to. He let them run off, limping and cursing, clearly embarrassed that both alphas were taken down by a _beta_ , and neither wanted to risk getting caught trying to take advantage of an omega in heat.

He turned back into his human form, then turned to the omega, who was whimpering and crying, her shirt ripped from the collar down to her belly button. She was trying to cover herself the best she could. Beomgyu felt his eyes widen slightly when he realized who it was, crying in the middle of an alley way and almost raped by two alphas.

“Yeoreum-ssi?” He called out in disbelief, hurrying over to her side and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Beomgyu-oppa.” She whimpered, crying slightly harder in relief as she let her cheek fall onto the top of his hand. 

“What are you doing out here this late? And in heat no less?” He asked as he reached out to guide her up to stand. Yeoreom whimpered again and leaned into Beomgyu’s side.

“H-had to leave, just...hide me please.” Was all she could manage. She pressed her nose into his shoulder, subtly scenting him. His beta pheromones should help to mask her heat scent, so he let her do it, knowing it would benefit in hiding her. He guided her back to the alley way where his backpack lay, slinging it over his shoulder before he set off back in the direction he was headed before he heard Yeoreum being harassed. Beomgyu shivered, grateful he decided to leave tonight of all nights at at the time he did.

If he had left minutes later, hours earlier or later, or the day before, he could only imagine what could have happened to her. He subconsciously held tighter into her, not wanting to risk letting go and have her fall into the hands of another horny, instinct driven alpha. He guided her out of town, deciding at some point that carrying her was easier than dragging her, so he urged her onto his back, and had her wear the bagkpack and carried her for some way, till the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. It was practically 2:30 a.m. when he left. Had it really been that long? 

Along they way they came across a wooded area. The trees looked pretty clumped together, deciding that there _must be_ a nice, secluded area to hide Yeoreum during her heat. They must have walked for almost an hour (well, Beomgyu walked and Yeoreum clung to him as he tried to ignore the fact that she was grinding against his lower back) before he found what looked like an abandoned cabin. There was a busted out window and the floliage around it looked way over grown.

“Here! I found a place for us to lay low for a little while Yeoreum-ssi!” He exclaimed, trying to lift the mood a bit. She merely let out a happy hum and dove her nose further into his neck, her breath tickling his skin. He did his best to open the door, the rusted handle practically glued shut, but he managed to force it open, practically breaking the knob in the process. He figured he could try and fix it later, and quickly took in his surroundings.

About ten feet in front of him was a flight of stairs that led up, on his right was the living room, and on the left was what looked like a dining room and kitchen. Further past the living room looked like a hallway, so he checked it out. The first and only door to the right end of the hallway looked like a bedroom, the door in front looked like a bathroom, and he could only assume there were more rooms down the other end of the hall. He opted for the closest room, figuring it was the most convenient. He hurried in, finally setting her down.

She simply collapsed to her knees, whimpering more and wiggling in her spot. He rushed to the bed, inspecting it before he lifted the comforter and shook off as much dust as he could. He rushed back over to Yeoreum, pulling the backpack off of her shoulders and hoisting her back up and helping her into the bed. Almost immediately she began nesting. Pushing and yanking blankets, sheets and pillows this way and that way. Beomgyu couldn’t help but observe her behavior, noting that she was doing everything completely normal, but still being fascinated by the process. That was until she began pulling off her shirt.

Beomgyu scrambled in his spot, finally realizing he should leave her be. With a flushed face and scurried over to the door until he heard her call out to him.

“B-Beomgyu-oppa, please don’t leave me.” She begged, making Beomgyu’s stomach twist in a sinful way. He peeked over at her instinctively but quickly looked away.

“No, Yeoreum-ssi. You’re not in your right mind right now, and we still don’t know each other well. I’ll come help what I can between your waves, alright?” Yeoreum simply whimpered and curled into the sheets, Beomgyu letting himself out as he grabbed his back pack and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Beomgyu felt an odd pool of guilt bubbling in his stomach. It was weird, the way his stomach twisted the way it did when Yeoreum called out to him. As a beta, it shouldn’t have affected him much at all. He wasn’t affected at all by Yeonjun calling out to him during _his_ heat, and he didn’t really know Yeoreum much at all to be attracted to her. Maybe because Yeonjun was his friend, his brother almost so, him being in heat was just that. And maybe because Yeoreum was girl, and he was a hormonal teenage boy. Surely that must be it.

Beomgyu had always liked girls, no matter their secondary gender. They were, in a way, extremely precious, and beautiful. The omegas were like sweet, innocent flowers; the betas were either balls of sunshine or calm, collected, rational, and deep thinkers; and the alphas (the few that there were) were always striving for independence and strength. He knew that women were often discriminated against, especially the omegas (and the newly appearing male omegas too) because they were often times seen as weak, and nothing but good breeders. However, it toned down quite a lot when female alphas started presenting a little under a hundred years ago, but even then sometimes they were disregarded.

He learned early on that women and omegas definitely needed a great deal of respect, and he did everything he could to show that. And something as simple as a twisted, almost excited feeling turned in his stomach when she called to him in her heat made every bit of him feel ten times more guilt than that horrid, sinful feeling, even if it were for a split second. He felt his job as a beta, was to protect omegas, which was why his guilt towards his father being taken from him was killing him. And now here he was, almost wanting to be with Yeoreum during her heat when he just saved her from being taken advantage of.

Beomgyu groaned, now in the kitchen and leaning his elbows against the kitchen counter and the heels of his hands pressing into his eyes to try and ease the headache that was slowly coming on. He was thinking too much into this. A habit he hated, but needed sometimes in complex situations. However this was a simple split second feeling that he didn’t act on, so what was the big deal? This was normal, it had to be.

He threw his head back and sighed, deciding it was best to just let it go and make sure that this really was a safe place for Yeoreum to spend her heat. He opened his backpack, grabbing his flashlight (not sure if he needed it, but grabbed it just in case), and ventured off into the house, starting down the hall leading from the living room, which he had just noticed had a pellet stove.

First the bathroom, which seemed completely normal: the walls were painted a light, almost pastel yellow, had a toilet, sink, medicine cabinet, and a tub/shower, and a cabinet under the sink for extra storage. Then the first door on the left, which was closed. He cautiously reached over, turned the handle and gently pushed it open. It creaked slightly as it swung open to reveal another bedroom. It looked completely abandoned, like someone had just left their home and all of their belongings behind. He frowned, seeing the dusty surfaces a little unsettling for some odd reason.

He searched the room, checking under the bed to only see a box (he pulled it out but didn’t look inside just yet, wanting to wait until his search was over), looked inside the closet, and behind the open window curtains. Satisfied, he moved onto the next room, which was virtually the same as the last, then checked the third room. The one on the right next to the bathroom, and that too was virtually the same, though each room had their own decorations and personal touches, so he moved upstairs.

He remained as cautious as ever. He was surprised to see that the first room he came across was actually what looked to be an art room. There were covered canvases, both beautiful and half done paintings. Some pictures looked like they were made purely of charcoal, and even some were made of crayons. There were tubes of paint, sticks of charcoal, pencils and all other forms of mediums scattered all over desks and even the floor, like something someone would call ‘an organized mess’. The thought almost made Beomgyu chuckle.

Beomgyu headed off to the next room. It was bigger than the rest, even bigger than the art room. Where the other rooms had a queen sized bed in each, this room had a king sized bed, and two separate dressers rather than one. The closet was bigger and it had a connected bathroom. Beomgyu could only assume a couple lived in here at one point. Even though the home seemed completely empty and hadn’t been lived in for what looks like several years, he suddenly felt like he was intruding in a family’s home.

He didn’t bother searching that room. He knew no one was in there, so he moved onto the next room. This one was different, and in fact it made Beomgyu’s stomach drop. The walls were painted a baby blue, with cute little animal paintings all over, and right in the middle of the room, before he noticed anything else, was a crib.

***

Present Time

“Beommie.” Yeonjun whimpered. He dove his face into Beomgyus neck as the younger did the same.

“Hyung.” He sighed. They held on so tightly to each other Yeonjun thought they just might become one body. Beomgyu suddenly pulled away, his hands on Yeonjuns shoulders as he stared him in the eyes.

“Are there any other omegas here? Do you know?” His voice sounded so urgent Yeonjun felt himself start to panic a bit, his post heat hormones not helping in the slightest.

“Ah, I-I’m not entirely sure. Maybe? I was kept in an enclosed room and only let out for showers and..experiments...” Beomgyu’s expression was unreadable, but the younger nodded and held him close to his side.

“That’s okay, the betas are searching. If they find any, they’ll help them. The alphas are backing up the betas,” he nodded at the solid black wolf that damn near caused Yeonjun to go into cardiac arrest. “They’re our soldiers.” 

The wolf, _the alpha_ , nodded his large head and took his place by Beomgyu’s side. Yeonjun instinctively leaned away from him and closer to the beta. 

Beomgyu helped lead Yeonjun down the halls that lead to the exit he remembered seeing a few times before. The alpha kept a steady pace next to them; head high and swiveling left to right, ears perked and scanning the area. It almost seemed too easy how they managed to escape, but Yeonjun didn’t want to think of that, he just wanted to be happy he managed to escape _and_ finally see Beomgyu.

Outside, the alarms weren’t so loud, but still loud enough to be heard at least a block away. They knew they had to hurry if they didn’t want to get caught by someone else that may want to aid the facility. So, quickly, the three of them hurried out into the forest Yeonjun didn’t even know was there. He was blind folded for most of the way there, all the way up until when he went inside that wretched white room. 

So, even if he had escaped, he would be helpless. He wouldn’t even know where to go, which was the city, or even the road was. Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed with himself, but quickly brushed it off, seeing as this wasn’t the time to be worried about that.

Once into the woods, they followed down a narrow path that had to of been formed by whatever animals roamed here, then about fifteen yards later they wend off the trail, over a large, steep mound and across a small stream before the reached a large dirt road where there was a blue pickup truck and a black van.

Hurriedly, Beomgyu slid the back door to the can open and ushered him in, someone already in the driver seat. They turned around, and Yeonjun almost blinked in surprised to see it was girl, and not just a girl but-

“Yeoreum-ssi?” Said girl giggled. Her hair was cut short, similar to that of what you would see on a male idol, but it suited her face much better than the other waist length hair she once had.

“Yeonjunnie-oppa!” She cried out, launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They didn’t know each other well, but Yeonjun remembers telling off some bullies some months back and she was extremely grateful to him. They talked sometimes, and he was fond of her, so he was glad to see her face.

“I knew you were here, I knew we would find you!” She cheered. Her pretty jasmine and cinnamon omega scent relaxed Yeonjun more than he could imagine. Even though betas were good at calming alphas and omegas, or masking their scent, nothing beats the scent of a happy omega.

Once she pulled away someone else entered the van, the air instantly smelling of musky forest rain. Yeonjun leaned into Beomgyu, not daring to so much as look at the alpha. He wasn’t sure completely why he was scared of him.

No, he realized, he wasn’t scared, just intimidated. Intimidated because he was an alpha, and the only interactions he’s had with alphas since presenting as an omega was borderline sexual harassment. Intimidated because the first thing he has seen him do was kill another person...okay maybe he was a little afraid of him.

“Namjoon-hyung said they found three more omegas,”

_Oh no, he sounds hot._

“They were the only ones, they’re on their way back.” He said, before he heard him walk off, then two feet turned into four and walking turned into running. Beomgyu ran his hand over Yeonjun's back soothingly as Yeoreum sat back in the driver seat. "Yeonjun-hyung, what's wrong?" He whispered. Yeonjun looked at him with timid eyes and a small pout. "Nothing..." He mumbled. Beomgyu's lips flattened as he gave the older knowing eyes. Yeonjun kept his lips cemented shut and eyes averted.

"Yeonjun-hyung, please tell me what's wrong." His voice stern but pleading, and it was enough for Yeonjun to cave with a heavy sigh.

"I'm...I really don't feel comfortable around alphas." He whispered, suddenly diving into Beomgyu's neck to both hide his face out of embarrassment and soothe his racing heart. Beomgyu cooed gently and ran his hand over the omegas hair.

"Come on Yeonjun, I know there's more to it." Yeonjun didn't say anything of the dropping of honorifics. He just clenched Beomgyu's shirt tighter in his hands as he tried not to let the memories of the past several months play in his head, but they projected in his mind like a montage and that sent into Yeonjun into tears. His fears and anxiety began eating at him again, but he finally told Beomgyu.

"T-The alphas there, they...oh Beommie I'm terrified of them. A-And that other alpha, the one that's with you-uh, us I guess...the first thing I saw him do was kill someone." He cried out, pulling Beomgyu impossibly close. Beomgyu simply ran his hand over and over Yeonjuns back to help soothe him as he let out little shushes, despite the anger burning beneath his skin at the discovery of Yeonjun's mistreated. He didn't even have the details but he was still upset.

"It's okay hyung, I'm here now. And Soobin-hyung? He's only capable of killing those who deserve it. I'm so sorry you had to see that but Soobin-hyung is really a kind, gentle person, he would never hurt anyone unless they deserved it." Beomgyu pulled away and tilted Yeonjun's head up to look him in the eyes and stroked away the tears that soaked his cheeks.

"And you certainly don't deserve to be hurt, and he knows that."

_But still..._ Yeonjun wanted to protest. Instead he nodded his head and shakily leaned back into his shoulder. The door slip open again and the smell of peaches and strawberries (slightly rancid with anxiety) wafted into the van. Two more omegas had entered and the sound of running and a starting car made Yeonjun jolt and look around.

“It’s okay. It looks like we got all of the omegas. We’re leaving.” Beomgyu whispered, petting down Yeonjun’s hair again and releasing his calming pheromones. The other omegas seemed to have calmed down, their pheromones smelling more sweet and less rancid. 

Yeorum started up the van as the alpha-Soobin, apparently-sat in the front seat. Yeonjun quickly looked away from him. He hates to admit it but the smell of forest rain was actually nice, much more earthy and pure than most alphas overbearing scents. Honestly if the subtle alpha musk wasn’t there he would have mistook him for a beta.

Yeorum quickly drove off, the truck that was sitting behind them following behind. And suddenly, Yeonjun’s head began to spin. Everything happened so fast he could even register what was really happening. 

He was free. Nearly a year of being stuck in a government lab, being poked and prodded and dosed up with God knows what, being mentally and physically tormented not only during his heats, but _every single day._ And now, he’s here in his best friends arms, who he’s missed for so long, his scent filling his lungs and warmth soothing his aching muscles and heart. 

He hadn’t even realised and was quietly crying against Beomgyu’s arm again until he pulled his face up and dried his tears.

“You’re okay now hyung, you’re safe.” He took a moment to look over at the other two omegas. “All of you.” Yeonjun finally looked at them too.

The one closest had a small, soft and innocent face littered in constellations of freckles. His button nose, plush lips and wide eyes were endearing, and his soft, faded red hair hung gently over his forehead. The other male, on the other hand, had much sharper features. His cheek bones were high and sharp, his eyes tilted up, almost fox like, but like the smaller male, his honey brown hair was soft and gently graced his brows, and his eyes held an innocence that made Yeonjun’s heart melt. They had to be younger than he was.

“You really think so?” Okay whoa, talk about someone’s voice not matching their face. The freckled one, with the tiny face, has the deepest voice he has ever heard before, and an accent he wasn’t quite familiar with.

“I know so.” Beomgyu responded, not at all flinching at the omegas deep voice.

“What are your names?” Yeonjun asked timidly, surprised even spoke at all really. The freckles one spoke first.

“I’m Felix. And this is Jeongin. We’re actually from the same pack but a few months ago we were found and taken from them.” Felix’s eyes suddenly drew down to his hands in his lap as they began to fill with water.

“I thought we would never see them again.” He sounded so broken, and lost, and Yeonjun wanted to cry again.

“Don’t worry Felix, we’ll help you find them again. As soon as we get to the sanctuary we’ll do everything we can to find them, and reunite them with you guys.” Soobin said from the front seat. Yeonjun glanced up at him, jumping slightly as he didn’t expect him to be turned around. His face was surprisingly very soft, and he had a kind smile on his face. Yeonjun wouldn’t exactly be lying when he said he felt his heart thumb a little harder. 

He was charming, and easy on the eyes. His lips came to a natural pout, his cheeks were full and round, his eyes...they were so gentle. Like all there was behind them was bunnies and fields of flowers and hugs. Lot and lots of hugs. Then Soobin looked at him and Yeonjun’s heart thumped even faster. And now he was on the verge of crying again. There is no way in hell this was an alpha, much less the same alpha that viscously tore open another alphas throat. But of course, the musk of alpha was in the air and it was most definitely coming from him, and the scent itself was making Yeonjun’s hands and knees shake.

He quickly looked away again and stared out the window, still leaning into Beomgyu’s side. He didn’t miss the mildly dejected sigh coming from the front seat, nor the tugging at his hearts strings at the sound of it. What else could Yeonjun say? He was just...scarred.


End file.
